1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a burn-in socket having latching members actuated by a plurality of rollers facilitating efficiency and reducing mechanic loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a burn-in socket mounted for an IC package to various test, in which IC package is loaded into or loaded out frequently for connecting or disconnecting with terminals electrically therein, there has been a socket employing a plurality of latching members biased by a plurality of shafts for retaining the IC package tightly. The latching members are forced by the shafts to open and close in response to loading and retaining the IC package. Said shafts engage with said latching members and are mechanically forced to drive the latching members move. However, in the conventional socket, the shafts need to connect with each other moveably and have a relative motion therebetween, which usually brings out a heavy abrasion and a big loss in efficiency between the shafts. On the other hand, the shafts usually define a complicated structure therebetween and increase the difficulty in operation and assembly. In said conventional burn-in socket, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-123926, the socket includes a float cover, four latching members and a plurality of shafts engaged with each latching member. One of said shafts directly engages with said float cover and is pushed downwardly together with the float cover by an exterior operating force thereon, which drives the rest of the shafts shift together to push the latching members upwardly to an open position for loading and unloading an IC package. Furthermore, when the exterior operating force is released off from said float cover, the shafts restore back to an original position, which drives the latching member shift back to a locking position retaining the IC package tightly. In this process, it is understood that there has been a heavy abrasion and big loss in efficiency therebetween with a lower operating efficiency in such a complex structure.
So it is necessary to provide a new burn-in socket to solve the problems above.